


Токио - Канагава

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн: до матча Кайджо с Тоо. Аомине с Кисе поддерживают отношения после Тейко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Токио - Канагава

 Аомине зевнул во всю пасть. Он даже подумывал, не вспомнить ли былое и не залезть ли на сук потолще, который смог бы выдержать его вес, чтобы вздремнуть. Однако задрав голову, он увидел, что подходящих вариантов нет, потому оставалось только привалиться спиной к дереву и протирать глаза. 

Редко, когда было не лень потратить сорок минут на дорогу в поезде, Аомине топтался у стен Кайджо и ждал Кисе после занятий, чем вызывал косые взгляды Касамацу, на которые отвечал хамоватой ухмылкой на один бок. Касамацу же хмурил густые брови и раздраженно выдыхал:

— Сопляк-первогодка. Зачем ты с ним водишься?

— Аоминеччи не так плох, как кажется, — Кисе открыто улыбался, — а иногда даже трогательный!

И Касамацу фыркал. Не нравился ему форвард Тоо, несмотря на все свои спортивные данные и достижения, о которых он был наслышан. Все, что он видел перед собой — это самодовольная рожа. Не переваривал излишне самоуверенных малолеток. Органически. Вдобавок, капитан Кайджо не мог не думать о возможности матча в отборочных с командой Тоо, и эти мысли делали его напряженней обычного.   
Он дал обещание, что приведет свою команду к победе. И он его выполнит, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

Ответственность. Долг. Честь старшеклассников. Честь Кайджо. Все это лежало на плечах Касамацу.

* * *

 — Аоминеччи! — приветливый взгляд. Красивая уверенная походка. Серый форменный пиджак и сумка наперевес. Кисе сиял, как всегда. — Прогуливаешь?

Аомине знал, что его жизнерадостные улыбки не всегда отражали его истинный настрой. Знал он, что Кисе не станет жаловаться, случись что серьезное. И что все нытье — напускное и по мелочам. Хоть и бесило временами, конечно. 

— Стал бы я из-за тебя прогуливать.

— Так ни разу и не прогулял бы?

— Пф. Тогда бы лучше поспал.

— А если бы мне нужна была помощь?

— Все равно я бы сначала поспал.

— Ты жесток, Аоминеччи! — протянул Кисе и следом тихо прыснул в кулак.

Когда Аомине раз в одну-две недели приезжал в Канагаву, иногда — с ночевкой, после занятий они заходили в забегаловку с бургерами или недорогой суши-бар. Иной раз нагружались пакетами и шли сразу к Кисе. Приставка, фильмы, журналы — дома ждала уйма занятий. Временами Кисе уговаривал отбрыкивающегося Аомине сыграть один на один на площадке у дома. Продувал. Ныл. И все равно был рад. Он пытался также подсовывать глянец с новинками моды и фото своей персоны на развороте, но после чаще получал этим же журналом по затылку. 

Когда Кисе добирался до Токио, паломничество проходило дома у Аомине, и там уже ас Поколения Чудес хвастал новой периодикой. И чем откровеннее была обложка и больше грудей на квадратный сантиметр, тем пуще гордился он. Кисе хмыкал, обвинял его в распущенности, но тайком поглядывал на страницы, когда Аомине погружался в «чтение». Аомине замечал, как Кисе закусывал кубу и краснел как рак, а когда ловил его на этом, тот мгновенно натягивал деланную маску безразличия и отпускал едкие комментарии, которые Аомине были словно слону дробина.

Аомине не понимал, почему Кисе стали так раздражать его увлечения. Раньше они вдвоем, пусть и с подачи Аомине, с одинаковым рвением разглядывали журналы с идолами, спорили, чуть ли не до драки, какая из девиц кому из них достанется. А когда Аомине удавалось раздобыть порно, то не обходилось и без помощи друг другу в разрядке. Но своим секретом они ни с кем не делились.

* * *

 Кисе внезапно возник из-за ряда с консервами в минимаркете и сунул Аомине под нос мороженое. То самое.

— Давай, Аоминеччи, как в старые добрые, — уголки губ Кисе дернулись вверх в мягкой улыбке. 

Аомине фыркнул и молча взял. В конце концов, это был бы не Аомине, если бы отказывался, когда его кормят. 

— Хочу отлить, — сказал он уже на улице, откусил кусок и тут же поморщился от резкого холода на зубах.

— До дома немного осталось, Аоминеччи, потерпи, — с укоризной сказал Кисе. По глазам видно, что стушевался.

— Подержи, — Аомине, будто не слушая, вручил Кисе надкусанное голубое мороженое и ушел в ближайшие кусты.

— Аоминеччи!

* * *

За спиной хлопнула, закрываясь, входная дверь. Тишина длиною в несколько секунд — и Аомине поставил ладонь на дверь около головы Кисе, втянул носом воздух, затем — подался вперед, склонился и без задней мысли понюхал шею, ведя по ней носом вверх, к заостренному подбородку.

Кисе сглотнул.

— Чем от тебя несет? Не помню такого запаха. — Аомине походил на животное с завидным обонянием.

— А? Ты про парфюм? Новый. 

Судя по голосу, Кисе растерялся. 

Аомине хмыкнул и отстранился.

— Располагайся, — тут же сказал Кисе на автомате, когда Аомине уже разулся вперед него, скинул черную олимпийку с красными лампасами и прошел в дом, как в свой собственный.

— Возьму попить, — уведомил он, уже беспардонно сунув нос в холодильник.

Аомине знал, что, несмотря на открытый норов, Кисе редко кого приглашал к себе. И еще он внаглую пользовался тем, что был единственным, кому Кисе позволял хозяйничать в своем доме. Тот жил один, но гонорары за модельную деятельность позволяли снимать хорошее жилье. Тут тебе и большая кухня-гостиная, и просторная спальня — не каждый японец так жил.

Следом за попить последовало и поесть. Трапезничать Аомине любил от пуза, но, следуя своим благородным принципам, не отбирал еду у других, не будучи голодным. Поэтому сейчас он жевал практически все, что видел. Натоптавшись вдоволь на кухне, он прихватил с собой на закуску зеленое яблоко и прошел в комнату, где на диване, устало шлепнувшись и откинув голову на спинку, сидел Кисе.

— Ты прокатался на поезде только для того, чтобы поесть у меня? — Кисе бросил на Аомине косой взгляд из-под полуприкрытых глаз и нахмурил брови.

— Может быть, — просто ответил Аомине и плюхнулся рядом, жуя.

Ему нравилось подстегивать Кисе. Тот, видно, был напряжен, хоть и пытался улыбаться, и Аомине догадывался, почему. Межшкольные отборочные на носу, а Кисе у Аомине так ни разу и не выиграл. Жажда победы наверняка не давала ему покоя. Что греха таить, Аомине и сам предвкушал их матч. На большой площадке они еще никогда не играли друг против друга. Но если Кисе выдавал себя с потрохами, от Аомине правды было не добиться.

— Дай. 

Кисе вырвал яблоко у Аомине из рук, откусил разом чуть ли не половину и вернул. Вот жадина.

Добрую половину вечера они уже на пару опустошали холодильник. Кисе, уставший после тренировок, плескался в душе. Аомине искал каналы с моделями. Разумеется, девушками.

* * *

 — Так почему ты пошел в Тоо? — внезапно задал вопрос Кисе. Почему-то раньше его это не сильно интересовало.

Разные школы были словно данность для каждого из Поколения Чудес. Без нужды объяснений выбора.

— Мне разрешили не ходить на тренировки. И от дома недалеко, — ответил Аомине, сидя на диване рядом с подобравшимся Кисе в домашних штанах и майке. Сам же, наоборот, широко расставил ноги, раскинул руки по спинке. Как хозяин.

— Ленивая задница, — хмыкнул Кисе, скептически глядя на дефилирующих на экране девиц в купальниках. — Викториа Сикрет. Пф.

— А у тебя шило в жопе. Умахать вон куда, — съязвил Аомине, не отрывая глаз от полуголых тел. Опять Кисе недовольствует, ха-ха.

— У Кайджо красивый цвет формы!

— Идиот.   
Знал он эти отговорки. Форма красивая, в Йокогаме такое небо голубое. Да-да.

— Даже перед межшкольными не собираешься ходить на тренировки?

— Не-а.

— Не воспринимай меня несерьезно, Аоминеччи.   
Кисе едва ли не пыхтел.

— Я до сих пор тебя размазывал, — Аомине ухмыльнулся от представления, как ерепенился Кисе от таких заявлений. Не внешне, так внутренне.

— Раз на раз не приходится.

И Аомине знал, сколь бы он ни говорил о том, что Кисе — слабак, отлично понимал, что в игре против него не расслабишься. Это будоражило. Он будет до последнего упираться рогом, что ни во что не ставит Кисе как игрока. Подстегивать, дразнить, посмеиваться. Но в противном случае он не сидел бы сейчас здесь. Жалость или благосклонность за хорошее отношение — не были его коньком. 

— Хватит смотреть на тёлок, — наконец, не выдержал Кисе. Свел светлые брови, а губы — поджал. 

— Нет, — отрезал Аомине легко и на Кисе даже не посмотрел. 

Тогда Кисе молча схватил пульт и нажал кнопку выключения. Аомине ухмылялся на один бок — почти в оскале, боковым зрением наблюдая за ним. И Кисе глазом не успел моргнуть, как в следующую секунду Аомине, словно хищник, оказался сверху, нависнув. 

— Смотрю, соскучился? — низким голосом протянул он, беспардонно блуждая взглядом по лицу, и остановился на глазах.

— Ты что творишь, — Кисе выдохнул, насупился, а щеки мгновенно заалели.

— Пожрать приехал и на голых телок посмотреть. — Аомине наклонился и повел носом по гладкой коже скулы, к уху.

— Вот жри дальше и смотри, — процедили в ответ. 

Кисе нахмурился, уперся в плечи Аомине в попытке отстранить от себя, но Аомине и не двинулся с места. Ему нравилось, когда Кисе злился. Редко когда его таким увидишь.

— Но я сыт и ты выключил мне телек.

— И тогда ты решил полежать на мне?!

— Что, если я отвечу — да? — он проговорил это у самого уха почти шепотом. И продолжил ухмыляться.  
Кисе сжал руки в кулаки.

— Тогда слезай! — он пнул Аомине в бедро, но тот мгновенно впился острыми зубами в мочку уха. 

На любое действие есть противодействие — и вместо ответа Аомине уже сел сверху, придавив Кисе всем своим весом. Кисе уже хотел съездить ему по лицу, когда Аомине увернулся и схватил того по рукам.

По укусу на мочке скользнул кончик языка, задел сережку. Аомине услышал, как Кисе вновь выдохнул. И чего упирается, придурок. Аомине знал, где трогать. Еще со средней школы запомнил: как-никак, между ними был их первый опыт. Аомине также знал, что не сразу и не всегда добьешься томного, замутненного взгляда ореховых глаз, которые сейчас смотрели на него настолько пронзительно остро, что материализуйся — проткнули бы насквозь.

Аомине ценил борьбу. Во всем. Но вовек не признается — ни себе, ни другим, что делал это не ради одного баловства. Он, скорее, сперва подчинялся инстинктам, и только потом начинал думать, что творит.

Кисе демонстративно отвернулся, и Аомине несильно куснул его за подбородок. Тот по-дурацки упирался, но Аомине чертовски от этого заводился. Кисе повернулся вновь, чтобы заглянуть в эти бессовестные синие глаза еще раз и рассвирепел пуще прежнего от встреченной самоуверенности в них.

— Знал бы ты, как я хочу, чтобы ты обыграл меня, Кисе, — низко, хрипло сказал Аомине в самые губы. — Но у тебя не получится.

И Кисе был готов взорваться.

— Игра покажет, — покрасневший, взлохмаченный, ответил он и впился в губы Аомине.


End file.
